Character Traits
by Koko Dashi
Summary: The crazy conventions. We all love them. What happens when a group of Naruto cosplayers have decided to kidnap an unsuspecting Hinata and TenTen into there convention plans?
1. The Newbie Con Goer

**Writer: Mkay so like, no one was reading this in the first place and I was like, 'No, I don't like doing self inserts.' So now it's just like, OCs? Well, since no one was reading it it's ok if I rewrite it.

* * *

**

11:02 Day One

* * *

"Really? You're going as Hinata?" Hinata's tall friend looked down at her with a kind of smile that only meant he was holding back his laugh.

Hinata glared at him in her own shy little way. It was her first ever convention. She was going as one of the most commonly cosplayed characters. She was scared out of my mind. What if someone compared her to someone with a better cosplay?

'It doesn't matter now,' she told myself, 'I've come this far, I can't turn back! Even if I did… I wouldn't have another costume…' She looked up at her blonde haired blue eyed friend. If Hitler was reincarnated he would have friccan married or raped or whatever he wanted to with the tall boy in front of her. Now if it was a younger hotter version of Hitler that'd be alright with her…

"Nii-chan!" their friend's happy cry pulled Hinata's mind back into the real world and out of the gutter. _Dang Yuuko showing me Okane Ga Nai… my down fall into yaoi-fangirldom_*!… Their overly happy friend ran up to them wearing a yellow strapless shirt with some holes in it-purposely, like neat holes, not the kind of holes that happen on accident-, yellow skirt with petticoats(which Hinata presumed were yellow), and yellow fishnets. She also had brown ribbons tied around her middle with Pikachu ears and tail.**

The happy Pikachu ran and embraced the- six foot to be exact- tall friend. He was wearing long purple colored wig, fur trimmed trench coat, purple tie tied shirt, pinkish purple pants, platform shows, and well he was just flat out that pinkish purple color that reminded you of some sort of sticky candy. He brushed his- wig- hair out of his face for the who knows how many times in the past few minutes.***

"I'm guessing Chii is with you?" Hinata asked knowing the girl would not take off running like the excited Pikachu standing before them.

She nodded. "Freya is too!" Chii's sister. Hinata had forgotten she was coming too. Pika sat down with the Juli and Hinata cosplayer. They had decided to meet up in the lobby of the hotel. Juli was the first one there. His sister had already gone with Chii and Freya's older sister to catch some panel. Hinata was next there in which if you had been paying attention you would have known that.

"So now all we have to do is wait for Chii and Freya to get here and we'll be off!" Pika smiled.

"What about Yuuko?" Juli asked.

"She's going to meet us in the dealer's room," Pika replied. Juli nodded. They were having one of their telepathic conversations. Kind of where both of them know what they are talking about so they do not have to say it aloud. They went to this convention last year. Hinata could not go so this was her first time.

* * *

12:45 Day One

* * *

"Food!" Hinata cried. The food court was just ahead with… delicious… wonderful… glorious… she let out a squeak as she stumbled down the last few steps of the stupid non-escalating escalator**** into someone.

"I am so sorry! I-I'm deprived of food. I'm so clumsy. I'm sorry!" she spluttered out apology after apology.

"Well looky here! We've got ourselves another Naruto cosplayer!" Hinata had been preparing for this since she started working on her costumes. _That costume is so overused! What makes you think you could pull that off? _Or the flat out, _your costume sucks!_ She looked up at the victim of her clumsiness to see… Naruto himself smiling down at her. He did a pretty good job with his costume. Hinata had seen far worse Naruto's running around the convention. He seemed about her age. She felt her face growing hot.

"Hey! Quit clogging up the escalator!" angry shouts sounded from behind them. Hinata quickly jolted out of the way of the angry people waiting on the escalator of none escalating doom. She continued spouting out apologies to the poor people who were also victims of her clumsiness.

"Hey guys I'm over here!" the Naruto cosplayer shouted from beside her. _Eep! I had no idea he was still here!_ Soon a girl cosplaying as Sasuke and some boys cosplaying as Rock Lee, Shino, Neji, and Kiba joined them.

"Hey Naruto, why'd you stop like that?" the Sasuke cosplayer asked.

"I bumped into a Hinata cosplayer! More like she bumped into me but I found her!" he grabbed Hinata by the shoulders and pulled her into their line of view. This would have been a lot less awkward if she was not alone. The girls were in the dealer's room while Juli had been caught off guard by a group of people who wanted pictures. "Go on!" he said, "I'll be right behind you!" _Yeah, right behind me my pale ass…_

The Lee cosplayer looked at Hinata closely. So close that she wished the Naruto cosplayer did not have a hold of her shoulders so she could get the Lee cosplayer out of her face. "The Youth is strong in this one!" he said as he finally exited her person bubble.

"She's perfect!" the Kiba cosplayer grinned. Hinata stared at all of them wide eyed. _What the hell are they talking about?_ The Naruto cosplayer spun her around to look her in the eye. It was quite awkward. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp. Of course she failed. The Naruto nodded grinning.

"Yes! We've found the one!" he said releasing her. The Shino cosplayer came up behind her.

"Excuse them. They're idiots-,"

"Hey!" Naruto shouted.

"-we were heading off to eat lunch. Would please join us? It'd be easier to explain there." For a second it was like she was really talking to the characters from Naruto. Well… Hinata was heading there anyways. Juli was not with her and eating alone didn't sound to appealing to her. Hinata also wanted to know what the heck they were blabbering about.

"Um… ok," she said.

"Alright!" Naruto and Lee shouted as they whisked her away to lunch. Hinata never knew conventions were so crazy…

* * *

**Writer: Mkay so like, I just went in and changed some pronouns and names. Other than that it's still the same. And Hinata might be a little OOC honestly, she can't be totally sweet and innocent in her mind. I'm going to edit the other chapters and post them weekly so I'll be ahead and can keep posting them like very Friday.  
**

***Yeah, that actually happened to me. That was like my first Yaoi, and I still haven't finished it. I actually prefer Shonen-Ai but if Sen comes to me with yaoi I ain't sayin no.**

****One of my friends did actually cosplay as that. Here it's just going to be random Pikachu cosplaying friend.**

*****Another friend of mine cosplayed as Juli and he did do that a lot. He kept complaining that he tasted sharpie. Again, here it's just a random Juli cosplaying friend. (Oh and it's Juli/Julius from Harvest Moon)**

******They had escalators but they weren't escalating. If they were stairs it wouldn't have been that bad. But I mean walking up and down an escalator all day! That's just pure torture!!**


	2. Purple and Blonde Collide

**Writer: Here I am again with another chapter. Well the last chapter wasn't very funny but I'm going to try and make it funnier. I wrote the last chapter at 2 in the morning. Oh and they're cosplaying as Shippuuden cause Shippuuden is just that awesome.**

**

* * *

**

1:15 Day One

* * *

"She doesn't have byakugon eyes," Neji pointed out. The group stared at her horrified.

"Neji! We need that extra pair of contacts ASAP!" Sasuke commanded. Neji threw Sasuke a contact lens case that had tape on it. 'In case of Emergency' was scrawled on the tape. Sasuke grabbed the confused Hinata and dragged her to the ladies restroom.

"But I don't know how to put on contacts!" she exclaimed as she was thrown in front of a mirror.

"Just hold still and I'll take care of it!" Sasuke snapped not wanting to wait for the Hyuuga cosplayer. Hinata stared down at the foreign object in her hand. She struggled with the 'byakugon' contacts but with Sasuke's help was able to put them in. They weren't really byakugon eyes. They were just white-ish colored contacts. Sasuke stood back to stare at her work.

When Hinata put the contacts in, her vision was ten times worse. Hinata felt like she was actually blind.

"S-Sasuke…!" she called waving her arms around trying to find her. _Whack!_

"Ow!"

"Oh, sorry Sasuke," she sweat dropped.

So how did Hinata end up with this crazy group of cosplayers?

* * *

12:52 Day One

* * *

"Aren't you going to eat?" Hinata asked Shino after the waitress took their order.

"I'm not hungry," he shrugged. They were at one of the restaurants in this weird hotel thing. Hinata had no idea what it was called but it was nice. There were cosplayers all around them so they weren't being gawked at… well not that badly.

"So down to business. We would like you to join us for the rest of the con," Naruto shouted. Sasuke elbowed him.

"Why? I sort of came with my friends…" she trailed off.

"Well if that were the case why were you by yourself?" Kiba smirked at Hinata.

"One of them was going to meet me down here!" she did her best to not get angry with him.

"One of them? I thought you said friends as in plural," Kiba grinned.

"Speaking of… he's probably looking for me," she mumbled before shooting an angry glance at Kiba. He continued to smirk.

"As to the why part of your question, it's really quite simple," Shino stated. Behind the glasses and hood it was almost impossible to see his face.

"We're starting a cosplay group!" Naruto exclaimed loudly rewarding him with another jab from Sasuke.

"A cosplay… group?" _They yanked me away for this reason?_

"Why do you need me though?"

"Naruto has this stupid obsession of having eight members," Neji sighed.

"Fighting Dreamers has eight members!*" Naruto smiled. Leave it to Naruto to pay attention to those kinds of details.

"We had Gaara and Temari but… Gaara jumped into the shallow end of his pool and… broke his foot**," Neji shook his head.

"Temari couldn't come without Gaara so that only left us with six members," Shino continued.

"With me that's seven. We would still need one more." Hinata thought aloud

"You said WE! Oh I knew you would help us!" Naruto leaped over the table and tackled Hinata in a monster hug shouting nonstop thank you's. Her face turned pink. Partially from having Naruto so close. Also because he was strangling her.

"Naruto you dumbass!" Sasuke shouted as Neji yanked the blonde off of Hinata.

* * *

1:20 Day One

* * *

"Do you see any other lonesome Naruto cosplayers?" Naruto whispered as they walked around the booths on the ground floor of the convention.

"I feel like a creeper… and I can't even see in the first place!" she whispered back.

"We've already got most of the most cosplayed Naruto characters," Neji replied.

"I won't give up!" Naruto shouted before he went running off ahead.

"It's the springtime of youth!" Lee shouted before running after him. Kiba soon went chasing after them not wanting to be left out. Sasuke sighed before chasing after them with Shino.

"Is he usually this crazy?" Hinata asked as she clung to Neji's arm not wanting to trip and kill herself.

"You have no idea," he shook his head as they walked after them.

"How do you see in these things?" she rubbed her eyes with her free arm.

"You'll get used to them. Rubbing them probably doesn't help," he said as he put an pale hand on her arm. Hinata stopped rubbing them letting her arm rest at her side. She closed her eyes trying to ignore the feeling of wearing contacts for the first time.

"Hinata!" Juli shouted when he saw her. Hinata looked around looking for her purple haired friend.

"Juli?" she shouted back.

"Hina-chan!" Juli shouted as he ran up to Hinata. She let go of Neji before Juli tackled her. Hinata was having a bad luck with these monster tackle hugs.

"Oh hey Juli," she giggled.

"Where were you?! Why didn't you call and tell us where you were?!" Juli shouted as he squashed her.

"I'm so sorry! I was kind of preoccupied," Hinata sweat dropped.

"Preoccupied?" Juli finally released her.

"Forgive us; Naruto can get a bit carried away. We asked her if she would like to join us and he of course would not take no for an answer," Neji said to Juli after staring awkwardly on at the affectionate display between the two friends.

"Hina-chan, who is this guy?" Juli whispered to her pointing at Neji.

"Oh, Juli this is Neji. Neji this is Juli," Hinata introduced him. Juli raised an eyebrow as he took in the brunette his dear friend had been clinging to previously.

"Hey! What're you guys doing?! Come on!" Naruto shouted from behind her. Hinata jumped at the sonic boom behind her sending her crashing into Juli.

"Naruto you dumb ass!" Sasuke whacked him in the back of the head.

The whole gang was still following him around. Kiba and Lee continued on with a conversation on who would win if Pedo Bear and Weejee were to battle it out***. Neji was catching Shino up on recent events. Sasuke was watching Naruto closely not wanting another out burst coming from him. Naruto looked over at Hinata and Juli. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and yanked her behind him.

"Hey, Hinata, who is this guy?" he whispered back to her pointing at him. She got a weird sense of déjà vue.

"Oh, this is my friend Juli," Hinata blushed from behind blonde boy.

"Oh, I knew that," he sweat dropped.

"They asked me to join their cosplay group." Hinata explained.

"Well Yuuko needs help deciding on a kimono," Juli said he pulled Hinata aside. Juli did not trust the large group of males… plus Sasuke.

"I guess you should go help her. You know I'm no good with that kind of thing," she mumbled.

"Will you be alright? I mean you don't know these people," Juli whispered to her before looking back to shoot warning glances at the group. Naruto waved at Juli. Sasuke face palmed at Naruto's naiveté.

"I'll be alright," she smiled her sweet smile.

"Be careful," Juli whispered back not really trusting the group of cosplayers huddled together. He left to join Yuuko in the dealer's room after Hinata finally convinced him she would be ok.

"So they were ok with you hanging with us?" Shino asked. The group turned to see her response. Hinata nodded. ****

"We still haven't found our eighth member!" Naruto said before running off. Hinata latched onto somebody still unable to see clearly as they followed after the crazy boy.

* * *

**Writer: Yeah, I needed to get her friends out of the way. Eh heh heh ^^; ANYWAYS! Yeah, I'm updating. I have some more chapters that I'll post. Maybe next week... or as soon as I finish em from impatience XD  
**

***As in FightingDreamersPro. I am not 100% if there are eight members. I think there are. If not just go with it.  
**

****I know someone who actually did that. Yeah, he's an idiot. Even though I canon-balled into the three foot water too… I didn't break my foot though.**

*** **I actually saw this video with this 'battle' going on between them. It was... stupid yet somewhat humerous.**

****** Don't do this. Though it's fun to go to conventions and meet new people there are creepers out there. Never leave the convention with a group of people you don't know. People may seem nice, but any one can act nice. **


	3. Collars, Seeing Eye Dogs, and Spandex

**Writer: Yay! Chapter three! I'm just so… uh… I would say excited but… I'm kind of tired… ANYWAYS! ON WITH IT!

* * *

**

1:35

* * *

"Men! … And Sasuke and Hinata. I believe we have found our eighth member!" Naruto shouted. The people in hearing distance turned to stare at the crazy cosplayer.

"Naruto… you're such a dumbass…," Sasuke grumbled as she glared at anyone who dared to stare at her.

"After her! For Narnia!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards the poor cosplayer. Lee and Kiba took off after Naruto for the heck of it. Hinata could have sworn she heard Lee shouting something about youth…

Hinata probably would have gone with them if she wasn't partially blind at the moment. She stayed back with Neji, Shino and Sasuke.

"I still can't see," she turned to Neji squinting.

"Just give them some time," he pulled her arm away from her eyes.

"Get off me you creepers!" the poor cosplayer screamed. Hinata squinted. She could make out some pink. Other than that it was still pretty blobby.

"Naruto you're such a dumbass!" Sasuke shouted before she went to help the poor girl.

"Ow, ow, ow! Would you let go?!" Naruto whined as Sasuke drug him back to them by his ear. Lee and Kiba followed behind laughing.

"At this rate we won't find an eighth member. I saw we split up," Neji turned to him.

"Great idea! I call Hinata!" Naruto shouted as he latched onto her arm. Sasuke slapped him upside the head causing him to let go.

"We'll split into three groups. Sasuke, you go with Naruto. Keep him under control," Neji directed.

"I'll make sure he doesn't get arrested," Sasuke nodded.

"Shino, you go with Kiba and Hinata. Kiba shouldn't be that hard to handle and Hinata's kind of blind right now," Neji continued with his orders. Shino nodded.

"I'll go with Lee. If we find some one and they agree to go with us then text the other groups and we'll meet back here. If we don't anyone meet back here at five.

"Sasuke, you two take the dealer's room. Shino, you three search around the first floor. Lee and I will search around the elevators and places like that. Understood?" Everyone except for Shino and Sasuke stared at him blankly.

"Alright, let's go!" Naruto shouted gaining more looks by the people near them.

* * *

Team 7

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" Naruto asked as he tried to ignore the squeals of fan girls as they past by.

"It's so you don't run off," Sasuke smirked. Naruto tried to pry off the collar he had been forced to wear. Sasuke seemed to have welded it together or something.

"Where the hell did you get this anyways?!"

"It's a secret. Until five o' clock you're my bitch." Sasuke pulled on the chain attached to the collar yanking Naruto forwards.

* * *

Team 8

* * *

"Do you see any good Naruto cosplayers?" Kiba asked.

"No, I'm still kind of blind…"

"Oh… right." Some one had asked Shino for some pictures so Hinata was there clinging to dog boy.

"Ah! That is so cute! It's KibaHina*!" a girl squealed as she ran up to them.

"I can't see with these contacts. He's more like my seeing eye dog," Hinata smiled a smiled that was a bit too sweet at Kiba. _I will get my revenge!_

"It's cute anyway! Can I take a picture?" the girl asked as she held up her camera.

"S-sure,' Kiba replied through gritted teeth. She promptly took their picture and chased after a Tamaki cosplayer.

"Thank you!" she shouted back to them.

"Seeing Eye dog?!" he glared at her.

"Well think about it. It makes perfect sense," she said with fake innocence. You know, the cheesy kind you could probably buy for more than it's worth at Wal Mart.

"If Shino wasn't here…," he growled.

"What about me being here?" Shino asked from behind them causing Kiba to jump.

"He was threatening me!" Hinata stared up at Shino with tears welling up in her eyes.

"W-what?!" Kiba shouted. Shino took out a rolled up newspaper and hit Kiba on the head.

"Bad dog."

"Have you been carrying that all day?!"

"With you around I knew it would come in handy." Hinata laughed as Kiba glared daggers at them.

* * *

Team 10

* * *

"Come on Neji! It's the spring time of youth! You need to show the world your youth! The best way to show it is with youthful green spandex!" Lee Shouted as he performed various acrobatic tricks behind Neji. One would have thought a security guard or some one who worked at the convention would have put a stop to it but that didn't seem to be happening. Neji ignored the energetic boy following him.

"I wonder how Hinata-san is doing…," Neji thought out loud.

"Hinata-san?" Lee asked puzzled.

"Well I mean… she can't see well. Some one could easily take advantage of her!" Neji explained as he looked away realizing just how much of a weaboo he really was.

"Don't worry. She's with Shino-kun and Kiba-kun!" Lee said flashing his signature toothy smile continuing on with the weaboo talk.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing…," Neji said as he thought of the dog loving idiot. Lee studied the expression on Neji's face for a moment.

"It's like an older brother protecting his younger sister**! It's so youthful!" Lee squealed. Man squealed. Neji stared in disbelief at the idiot he was friends with.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me where I can get something to eat around here?" someone asked as they tapped Neji on the shoulder. The two boys gasped when they turned around and saw…

* * *

**Writer: Cliffhanger! Oh I'm so horrible. ANYWAYS!**

***KibaHina is my OTP so I just had to add that in there! Will CT be KibaHina? … I have no clue.**

****No, bad Hyuuga cest fans! Back off my story! I'm just letting you know, it's more like a brother sister relationship with these two. There will be NO Hyuuga cest. Well, if a Hyuuga cest fan reviews wanting it I might slip in some moments but… other than that no! XD**


End file.
